Saskatoon
Saskatoon is a city of about 230,000 in central Saskatchewan. Canada. Teams *Saskatoon 214th Battalion *Saskatoon 5th Battalion *Saskatoon Beavers *Saskatoon Berrys *Saskatoon Blades #(Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1963-1966) join CMJHL #(Canadian Major Junior Hockey League, 1966-1968) league renamed WCHL #Western Canada Hockey League, 1968-1978) league renamed WHL #(Western Hockey League, 1978-Present) *Saskatoon Civics *Saskatoon Crescents #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1922-1925) league renamed WHL and team renamed Sheiks #(Prairie Hockey League, 1926-1928) fold with league #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1932-1933) folded *Saskatoon Cubs *Saskatoon Dodgers (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1939-1940) *Saskatoon Elks (Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1945-1947) renamed Quakers *Saskatoon Elites *Saskatoon Empires (Saskatchewan Professional Hockey League, 1911-1912) folded mid-season *Saskatoon Hilltops *Saskatoon Hoo-Hoos (Saskatchewan Professional Hockey League, 1911-1912) *Saskatoon Legion (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1946-1947) renamed Quakers *Saskatoon Lions (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1943-1944) *Saskatoon Macs *Saskatoon Maple Leafs *Saskatoon Mayfair Rangers *Saskatoon Mercs *Saskatoon Nationals *Saskatoon Navy (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1943-1944) *Saskatoon Nutana Athletic Club *Saskatoon Nutana Standards *Saskatoon Olympics (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1968-1982) folded *Saskatoon Patricias *Saskatoon Pilgrims *Saskatoon Quakers #(Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1938-1942) disbanded #(Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1940-1943) renamed Lions #(Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1947-1948) join NSJHL #(North Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1948-1949) renamed Wesleys #(Western Canada Major Hockey League, 1950-1951) join PCHL #(Pacific Coast Hockey League, 1951-1952) join WHL #(Western Hockey League, 1952-1955) become Brandon Regals #(Western Hockey League, 1958-1959) folded #(Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1956-1963) renamed Blades #(Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1959-1965) join WCSHL #(Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1965-1968) join SSHL #((Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1968-1971) join PHL #(Prairie Hockey League, 1971-1972) folded *Saskatoon Rage (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1998-1999) folded *Saskatoon RJays *Saskatoon Rovers (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1967-1968) renamed Quakers *Saskatoon Sheiks #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1921-1922) moved to Moose Jaw February 3, 1922 #(Western Hockey League, 1925-1926) join Prairie Hockey League *Saskatoon Standards *Saskatoon Titans (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1991-1993) become Kindersley Klippers *Saskatoon Wesleys #(North Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1949-1950) join SJHL #(Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1950-1955) folded *Saskatoon/St. Paul Regals (Western Hockey League, 1957-1958) abandon St. Paul Arenas *Credit Union Centre *Crescent Arena *Harold Latrace Arena *Rutherford Arena (University of Saskatchewan) *Saskatoon Arena *ACT Arena *Lions Arena *Cosmo Arena *Canlan Ice Sports-Jemini *Archibald Arena *South Corman Park Community Association Rink *Kinsmen Arena *Canlan Ice Sports-Agriplace *Anna McIntosh Park Rink *Dr. John G Egnatoff School Rink *Bishop Roborecki Rink (Confederation Park *Dundonald Park Rink *St. Augustine School Rink *St. Luke School Rink *King George Community School Rink *Henry Kelsey School Rink *Alvin Buckwold School Rink *Pope John Paul II School Rink *Holliston School Rink *St, John School Rink *St. Frances School Rink *Greystone School Rink *Arbor Creek Park Rink *Cardinal Leger School Rink *John Lake School Rink *Saskatchewan Indian Federated College Rink *Caswell Community School Rink *Schroh Arena *Buena Vista School Rink *Georges Vanier School Rink *Hugh Cairns School Rink *Brevoort Park Rink *St. Philip School Rink University Team *University of Saskatchewan #(Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1943-1944) #(Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1945-1946) Champions 'World Championship' *1934 Saskatoon Quakers 'University Cup' *1983 University of Saskatchewan Players *Keith Allen *Ralph "Red" Almas *Riley Armstrong *Danny Arndt *Brent Ashton *Mike Babcock *Ryan Bayda *Wade Belak *Byron Bitz *Ron Boehm *Derek Boogaard *Cam Brown *Dave Brown *Lyndon Byers *Kevin Cheveldayoff *Kim Clackson *Matt Clackson *Gerry Couture *Jared Cowen *Hugh Currie *Bob Dawes *Kevin Doell *Dan Ellis *Shane Endicott *Todd Ewen *Hec Fowler *Perry Ganchar *Michael Garnett *Eric Gryba *Chris Hajt *Bruce Hamilton *Hugh Hamilton *Johnny Harms *Bill Hay *Vic Howe *Ryan Keller *Doug Kerslake *Lloyd Klein *Jordan Knackstedt *Dieter Kochan *Don Kozak *Hal Laycoe *Moe Lemay *Pete Leswick *Pat Lundy *Vic Lynn *Duncan MacPherson *Darryl Maggs *Keith Magnuson *Chris McAllister *Don Morrison *Rod Norrish *Dave Parro *George Pesut *Warren Peters *Rich Pilon *Gerry Pinder *Darroll Powe *Chuck Rayner *Gary Rissling *Larry Sacharuk *Cory Sarich *Bobby Schmautz *Cliff Schmautz *Scott Scissons *George Senick *Randy Smith *Brent Sopel *Darren Van Impe *Ed Van Impe *Darren Veitch *Mick Vukota *Jesse Wallin *Cam Ward *Harry Watson *Tyler Weiman *Fred Williams *James Wright *Ralph Wycherley Category:Saskatchewan towns